


Strange Tidings

by AmberGauge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGauge/pseuds/AmberGauge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is going to be my first multi-chapter fan fic that I'll be doing. I'm really nervous about it and don't really know how to write fics, ummm criticism is welcome but please try to be nice?. I may end up deleting this if it doesn't work out or if I can't keep my thoughts straight. I don't really know where this is going or if it will pick up at all, mostly just writing this to try and get better at writing fics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Tidings

Bruce flinched as he heard a horn blaring just a few feet away from him. He was used to the hustle and bustle of city life- he'd been all over the world- places that were far worse and far louder than New York. Hell, India was one of the most populated countries in the world! Perhaps it was the way Americans acted and carried themselves- the energy they gave off was always hostile- especially in the city.

Taking in a calming breath the scientist continued along, glancing down at his watch to check the time before looking up again and crossing the street. He was on his way to the market- Tony insisted that they could just pay someone to buy food or order out but it was a bit of a ritual for the doctor. Sometimes a walk could do him some good...

Every Saturday he would make his trip to the Farmer's Market, that was so long as he wasn't working on any projects during that time and if Tony wasn't giving him such a hard time about it. The mechanic was never going to let him live it down- often equating him to an elderly woman. Bruce knew he was just poking fun though- it was just a few friendly jabs. He was thankful that Tony had asked him to stick around actually. They had been working on quite a few projects together- which was a dream for the scientist- and it was kind of nice to feel like he belonged somewhere.

Even if it was fleeting.

-

Bruce had finished his shopping after about an hour- maybe two at the most- and by then the sun was beginning to glare down on the concrete jungle. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the light, glancing up at the sky just in time to see the contrail of a jet pass behind a cloud, then looked forward to the woman standing behind the stall. Her name was Julie- he'd seen her a few times now and she seemed very friendly- too friendly maybe...

He gulped at the thought but quickly pushed it aside- somewhere out of his mind.

With a shy smile he thanked her as she handed over his bag of fresh produce, the brown paper bag crinkling as he picked it up in his arms and dug around in his pocket for his wallet.

"Hope to see you again next week," Julie said with a smile, leaning forward as she watched him. She was a nice girl- petite with dark hair- and she always had a different piece of wire wrapped jewelry on. Creative too...

Bruce pulled out his wallet and handed her a few bills before stuffing his wallet back down into his pocket. Clearing his throat, Bruce pulled the brown bag close and gave a short nod, "Yeah- I'll be around." He turned away after that, giving a small wave just as she said goodbye...

He glanced down at his feet as he walked, stepping around a piece of cracked and buckling sidewalk before looking up again, Bruce thought about how he would need to mention the terrible street condition to Tony- maybe he could convince the guy to fund some street repairs- or perhaps he could talk to Pepper about starting a fundraiser.

There were still some damaged sections of the city that were in desperate need of repair- even after nearly a year things were still in disrepair. SHIELD had gathered up most of the tech- though everyone knew there were still pieces of the Chitauri fleet in circulation out there. There had been no way that they'd be able to collect every last piece after all.  
The scientist had been so caught up with his thoughts he didn't realize where he was going and bumped into someone-

Stumbling a bit he quickly grabbed the squash that had spilled over the top- catching it before it hit the ground. Whew- that was close. Bruce looked up to apologize to the other but was surprised when he turned around to find no one there. The scientist looked around for a few moments, brown eyes scanning the crowd before they fell shifted across the street.

He was about to dismiss the incident when his eyes fell on someone- someone familiar- forcing him to do a double take. The doctor's grip on the bag tightened, his heart clenched in his chest, he could feel Hulk clawing at the surface, his vision threatened to flare green at the sight- Loki.

The trickster stared at him from across the busy street, dark hair slicked and combed back against his scalp, his clean clothes pressed and smoothed like some businessman. He almost looked as though he were waiting for something- or someone... And it seemed like he'd found it.

\---

Loki had been watching the man since their paths had crossed only a few days before, observing him from a distance and careful not to reveal himself until he decided that the time was right. The mortal had been easy to track, after all he tended to stay close to Stark's tower, it must have been his 'safe' zone. Since his return to earth he had been traveling mostly, studying humans from a distance, slowly inching closer and closer to more populated areas.

He'd become more brave in the past few weeks: slipping in and out of the city, visiting some of the museums, stopping by Stark Tower once or twice... Probably not his best decision, but he hadn't been caught yet.

The trickster watched Bruce stumble when the illusion caught the man off balance, lips curling upward into a smirk as a confused expression played over the scientist's features. And then their eyes locked- for a moment he thought Bruce was about to loose it- but the man had surprising control. Tilting his head a bit as he watched the gears turning in the man's head before quickly turning his back and walking towards the park.

He knew the man would follow, there was no way Bruce would let Loki out of his sight now. As far as the mortals knew, Loki was supposed to still be in custody back in Asgard. The trickster easily slipped past the park-goers- families playing sports or having picnics- people walking their dogs and some reading on the benches that lined the walkway, none of them seemed to recognize him. That was one thing he had observed about humans, they were always so caught up in their own little worlds...

He found a somewhat isolated spot beneath a large oak tree and quietly took a seat, folding his leg over the other and waited for the other show up- after all he couldn't be too far behind. Loki looked up when he noticed someone approaching, glad to see that the other had joined him. The other looked panicked- sweat forming on his brow and beginning to stain his shirt collar- the bag of groceries still clutched in his hands. He could swear the man's fingertips were green...

"Hello, Dr. Banner." The trickster said when the man finally came to a halt.


End file.
